Bloodtooth
Bloodtooth is the alpha female of a large pack of Tyrannosaurus on the south side of the Island. She is considered to be the main character of the series by most and has been on the show since the beginning. History Dinosaur Island Season 1 Welcome To The Island Part 2 Bloodtooth makes her first appearance eating the carcass of a Stegosaurus, noticing that their is a Giganotosaurus resting nearby, she gets a quick snag of meat and moves off. She carries off the meat towards her nest, in order to feed her baby. It starts clambering up towards her jaw trying to reach the meat. She drops the meat and lets her baby eat. And the baby begins feasting. However she must find food herself. She lets out a high pitched roar, which signals the baby to hide in the brush. She nudges the meat towards where her baby is hiding, she then walks off to find food for herself. However as she walks off, she hears Velociraptors near her nesting site. She notices just in time, and she lets out a deafening roar, which ends up scaring off the Velociraptors, saving her childs life. She then goes up to greet her child, making sure it is okay. Welcome To The Island Part 3 However, Bloodtooth and her child are disturbed by a herd of Brachiosaurus, which make there way through this forest every single year. She urges her child to hide in the brush, where he was hiding from the Velociraptors previously. Both him and Bloodtooth hunker down, waiting for the herd to pass. She knows how easily startled these huge animals are, and she continues to wait. Return Of The Rains She and her son are shown eating a Triceratops carcass, Bloodtooth finishes quickly, and she decides to take a nap, eventually her son follows in her footsteps, and he decides to rest with her. Tremors Bloodtooth appears with her son, who is slightly bigger than before. They are going of to the lake to drink. But there is a huge risk, a huge Deinosuchus now resides in the lake, and this has made them wary. Bloodtooth takes her fair share of water, with her son going off to hunt small animals. As her son has grown up considerably, the time will soon come for her to find a new mate, with her son having to fend for himself. All of a sudden, a huge tremor suddenly occurs, disrupting the Tyrannosaurs as well as other animals. Blootooth has a gut feeling that something bad will happen, and while she can't quite find out how. Her instincts still tell her to be wary. Suddenly, another tremor hits, dumfounding the animals. Her son cowers in fear, having never experienced a tremor before. Blood tooth comforts him, and the walk back to their nest. Then another tremor hits, one much, much bigger than before. The sheer force of the tremor knocks down giants like Brachiosaurus, and easily knocks the Tyrannosaurs to their feet. Bloodtooth and her son cling together for life, hoping they can make it out alive. Blood tooth tries to make it back to the nest, hoping to outlast the earthquake. The baby manages to get into the brush, but Bloodtooth is knocked down by another tremor, which sends her flying off of a cliff, meeting her apparent demise, leaving her son in shock. Eventually her son falls down as well, but due to his smaller size, he manages to take less damage from the fall. Another Day While it was long suspected that Bloodtooth died when she fell off of the cliff, it is revealed that she actually survived her fall. She is then seen stalking a Brachiosaurus, letting out a roar to signal her return. Raining After two whole months, the drought ends on the North side of the island, giving new life to the flora and fauna, including Bloodtooth. Bloodtooth is then seen hunting a pair of Pachycephalosaurus, being Hammer, and her mate. While they graze, they are unaware they are being stalked. However, Bloodtooth accidentally breaks a large branch with her feet, giving away her position. Realising her cover is gone, she charges in. She gives chase, and she manages to catch up on Hammers mate who was lagging behind. She gets a successful hit on the old males leg, breaking it. There is nothing the old male can do to prevent his fate. Gory Battles Bloodtooth heres the distress calls of a wounded male Stegosaurus. And she attempt to pinpoint the source of the call. It is also revealed that when she fell of the cliff, she was actually knocked out temporarily. And a couple of hours after her baby left, she gained consciousness, and she walked off herself. Eventually she finds the male Stegosaurus, and she moves in for the kill. She is about to strike, when suddenly, a Giganotosaurus strikes out of nowhere. Inflicting a nasty gash on her face. The Giganotosaurus is about to inflict the coudegrace. Blood starts filling the pond. But this is not Bloodtooths blood, somehow she managed to evade the Giganotosuaurs killing blow, in turn killing it. The Giganotosaurus, drowns in its own blood. Bloodtooth then lets out a deafening victory roar. Bloodtooth then begins to feast on the Giganotosaurus. Snowing Bloodtooth is then seen walking through the snow. She suddenly comes upon the carcass of the old male Stegosaurus that was killed by Jasper. She goes to investigate, and see if the Deinosuchus will give up his meal. However Bloodtooth gets no such luck, and she is driven away by Jasper. This area of the island is getting colder, and Bloodtooth can't really survive in this type of weather. She decides to make the journey to the other side of the island, where the Brachiosaurus have migrated. Appearances * DI Se1 Ep1 Part 2 * DI Se1 Ep1 Part 3 * DI Se1 Ep4 * DI Se1 Ep5 * DI Se1 Ep8 * DI Se1 Ep9 * DI Se1 Ep10 * DI Se1 Ep11 Trivia * The actual name Bloodtooth was not originally made up by BionicleSaurus, but was actually first used by one of his childhood friends for the same model. *Bloodtooth has a son called Junior. *Bioniclesaurus once stated that Bloodtooth is a character that will not die on the show. * Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters